


A Forgotten Voice

by Tgaret990



Series: Other Kylux Ideas [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ashamed Hux, Because Domhnall Gleeson's Accent, Fluff, M/M, Understanding Kylo, accent kink, embarrassed Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: Just for a moment, the general’s voice had shifted. It wasn’t his normal strict Imperial accent. No, it was looser, free, and absolutely sexy to his ears. They’d been together for a year now, had known each other much longer than that, and not once had Kylo heard that twang from his voice.That beautiful voice, it belonged to him and only him. Why would he be ashamed of such a thing?





	A Forgotten Voice

A Forgotten Voice

 

A/N: I love the idea of Kylo having an accent kink, and it has been bugging me for ages, so here’s this… incomprehensible thing written at 2 A.M. I don’t usually write something this short. Enjoy!

 

    The first time he heard it, he thought his mind was playing tricks on him. Hux, however, seemed equally shocked, embarrassed even, if the blush spreading rapidly across his face and up the back of his neck was any indication. Just for a moment, the general’s voice had shifted. It wasn’t his normal strict Imperial accent. No, it was looser, free, and absolutely _sexy_ to his ears. They’d been together for a year now, had known each other much longer than that, and not once had Kylo heard that twang from his voice. It made his mind wander and entertain thoughts better left alone. 

 

    “Don’t-- Don’t look at me like that!” he exclaimed, voice back to normal. Kylo responded by looking away, bewildered, opting to change the subject of their current conversation.

 

    “Forgive me. As for this planet…”

 

    The second time, it was during an argument of sorts between them. Kylo liked to consider it a one sided scolding in all honesty. Kylo had, even though it had been months since he’d last done so, terrorized a crew member, unintentionally. Even after a quiet apology, they still flinched away from him, and Hux, with his usual timing, had seen the whole thing. He had had a **very** long, irksome day, not helped by that display.

  

    “Ren!” he snapped. Kylo flinched this time. He hadn’t been addressed as such in a long time, since they’d become a bit more… intimate. It was usually Kylo, or love, or sweet boy, or-- Not the right time, he told himself. “I thought you’d moved past terrifying my crew, but apparently old habits die hard. Don’t you have better things to do than take your anger out on someone who actually contributes to helping this ship run smoother?”

 

    Slightly offended, he responded, “Are you saying that I don’t?”

  

    “You used to do nothing but drive up expenses on damage, terrorize my crew, or be as difficult as possible in any meeting ar discussion that required your input and or presence,” he growled, though it was in fond annoyance rather than anger. 

 

    “Used to. I contribute. Loving you, _making love_ to you, and vice versa isn’t con--”

 

    “You would dare to bring up our personal lives when anyone could hear you?” Hux was almost fuming, and Kylo, who started to feel a bit nervous, (because an angry Hux was something he didn’t want to have to deal with later that night) didn’t have the slightest idea why.

 

    “Are you ashamed?”

 

    “No, I’m not kriffing ashamed! I’ve a reputation! Yeh go around acting like yer the--” He stopped himself, eyes wide and mouth drawn in a thin line. He silently screamed at himself. Kylo, intrigued, flushed, and confused, reached out to him, recoiling when he felt shame and a bit of what he thought was fear radiating from him.

 

    “Hux--” The ginger swept out of the hallway without another word, head down, march technique impeccable. Kylo, who would get down to the bottom of the predicament, stomped off the opposite way. It seems his frustrations would only mount more now that Hux was hiding something from him. That beautiful voice, it belonged to him and only him. Why would he be ashamed of such a thing?

 

    The third time, he was determined to get an answer out of his lover, who he had wrapped in his arms, both of them undressed and comfortable. They sat together on the edge of his bed, fighting for dominance in a passionate kiss. Hux, overly determined, won the bout, climbing gracefully on top of the knight as they moved to the center of the bed. He started nipping gently at Kylo’s neck, eliciting soft whines out of the ravenette. He bit down harshly briefly, soothing the sting with a kiss and his tongue. The resulting moan from Kylo traveled straight south, affecting Hux just as much.

 

    “ _Kylo_ ,” he groaned in that sweet accent. Kylo moaned louder, looking Hux directly in the eye when he regained himself.

 

    “Say my name like that again,” he groaned. Hux seemed lost.

 

    “Like what?” Kylo whined at the change in his voice, back to normal.

 

    “In your accent, Hux, that beautiful accent you seem determined to hide from me.” The general startled at that, looking away and-- “No,” the ravenette insisted. “You have nothing to be ashamed of. The first time I heard you speak that way, it was all I could think about the rest of the day. You sound absolutely _irresistible_ when you talk like that.”   

 

     “I… I changed my voice because of my father,” he said. “Some of my mother’s relatives sound a lot like me when they talk, and he wanted nothing to do with her, so he forced me to sound like we weren’t even related. I visited her and my other siblings when we went planetside last week, which is why I started talking… like that.” Kylo felt his distress, trying to sooth him, fingers gently carding through his hair.

 

    “Screw your father,” Kylo snarled. “It’s just one more thing he missed out on when he raised you. He’s nowhere near here. You can talk however you want.”

 

    Hux sighed, “I know.”

 

    “And, if you only wish to talk like that in situations like this… I’m perfectly fine with that,” he told him lowly, lovingly. Hux, smiling slightly, placed a kiss over his heart, rolling off of Kylo and onto his side, facing him.

 

    “So, you’d rather I talk,” he began in his normal voice before switching to his accent, “Like this?” Hux watched Kylo close his eyes and shudder. He grinned at the reaction. “I think I like tha’ idea. But if I get stuck with this all day, yer the one I’m going to blame.”

 

    “I’m alright with that,” Kylo replied breathily, watching Hux mess up his hair, the red strands dangling by his shoulders, out of the product he usually styled it with. He placed his head on Hux’s chest.

 

    “ *happy sigh* How did I end up with someone as understanding as you?” he asked, pulling Kylo into his arms.

 

    “How was I lucky enough to gain your affection?” Kylo asked back. They both smiled warmly at that, Hux letting out a quiet chuckle.

 

    “I love you, Kylo.”

 

    “I love you too, Armitage.” They both closed their eyes and fell into the deepest sleep they’d had in months.

 

Closing A/N: Short, sweet, fluffy… What more can you ask for?


End file.
